


Falling harder, but in a good way

by Amorindorito



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A lil' bit of dirty talk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eiji Okumura, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorindorito/pseuds/Amorindorito
Summary: I wanted some sweet smut with these two so I wrote some.





	Falling harder, but in a good way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some sweet smut with these two so I wrote some.

Ash usually had a hard time to relax.

It was not that big of a surprise, considering everything he'd been through. Dino, the death of more than one close friend and all of the pressure that came with simply just being alive.

But, there were times where everything just - felt right, those special, and for Ash, incredibly treasured moments. No looming fears of anyone breaking into his life and turning his world upside down, no worries of someone coming and taking all of his loved ones away, everything was just... _calm_. And usually, the moments where Ash was undoubtedly most relaxed was when he was around the light of his life, his everything - his Eiji. 

And right now, Ash felt so calm and at ease he could probably just doze off and have a good eight to nine hours of nice sleep, even though the time was only seven in the evening. And the reason for that was right in front of him, curled up against his chest and sharing his warmth to Ash's usually cold body. 

_Eiji..._

A fond smile made it's way onto Ash's lips. He brought his head to the top of Eiji's black, fluffy crown of hair and pressing a kiss to it, feeling the other snuggle closer to him, snaking his arms around his mid torso and letting out a pleased hum. Eiji looked up at him, wearing an angelic smile on his pretty, full lips. Ash curled his hand into the other's hair, gently scratching at the other's scalp. Eiji giggled, turning his head and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

"I love you, Ash." He said in a soft voice, looking up and into the blond's eyes and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. He felt his heart warm, threatening to go over the boiling point, melt, evaporate, rain down, form again to then rinse and repeat. It was a good feeling.

Not like the disgusting, dark feelings that twisted around in his gut and settling down in his stomach like a heavy stone when all of the others that had him said the same words. _I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you_ so _much._  Those cold, ragged voices filled with dirty lust and want and gain for only themselves. Those shiver inducing touches, raking over his body and stripping him of all of his dignity. Every little thing that made him just want to disappear into the great nothing. Every single word that got him just a little closer to insanity.

But, all of this - all of _Eiji_ restored him wholly, healed his every scar seated deep in his mind. It didn't make him forget the memories, it made him _win_ over them. 

Ash sighed, shutting his eyes and hugging the other closer to his body, breathing in his scent with a shaky breath. He held him tighter and tighter, almost afraid that if he let go the other was going to disappear, like he was going to get taken away again, but he knew everything was alright. Safe. He was so thankful. So thankful of everything Eiji had given him, thankful that he didn't get taken away, taken away and brought to a destiny he didn't deserve.

After a brief moment, the other let out a questioning noise at his arms squeezing him.

"Is there something wrong, Ash?"

"No, nothing." Ash buried his face in Eiji's hair and effectively muffling his voice at least two to threefold. "Jus' thinkin' about somethin'"

But, of course, as sharp as Eiji had always been, he heard him perfectly. "Like...?"

"Just the past." He answered, pulling away and looking into Eiji's eyes, trying his best to reassure him. "But I'm fine now. I'm more than fine. I feel great." Ash paused for a moment, before quickly adding,

"Thanks to you, that is."

A beautiful, rosy blush spread across the other's cheeks at the words, but his eyes never left Ash's, almost as if they were determined to stay glued to his. After a few moments though, he finally laughed, embarrassed.

"Ash..."

Eiji thrusted his head into Ash's chest again, burying his face there. Ash chuckled, ruffling his hair. They stayed like that for more than a few minutes, just enjoying each other's embraces. Everything felt perfect. Just so, _so_ beautifully _perfect_.

And Ash was ready to just stay as they were, prepared to later on just drift into a peaceful sleep. But, before he had the chance to fully settle down, Eiji started shifting again, his hand finding it's way to Ash's head.

He slid his delicate fingers into the blond locks, before his hand ghosted over Ash's face and travelled further down and resting on his shoulder. Ash eyed Eiji quizzically, but didn't get a response, just feeling the hand that was previously on his shoulder dropping to glide over Ash's chest and then down to his stomach. It stopped there. 

Eiji seemed to contemplate something, eyes seemingly trained on his own hand. And apparently, he decided to continue his journey further down, as his hand slowly and lazily drew down to his inner thigh. 

"Eiji." Ash called out softly. It wasn't a warning or an exclamation. It was just a simple confirmation. 

When hearing his name, Eiji looked up at him with hooded eyes, his pretty, glimmering dark browns filled to the brim with pure and sheer _sensuality_. His cheeks were fully flushed, his lips delightfully parted.

_Damn. He sure likes to flip the 180 degree turn-around switch. Not that I mind, though..._

Ash thought, feeling his breathing getting heavier. Eiji gave him a smile full of devious intent, as he teasingly inched his hand closer and closer to that desired spot, before stilling again, just a few centimeters away. Ash bit his lip, waiting for a while before realizing that the pleasure he was seeking from him was not going to be given to him wihtout some bargaining.

When Eiji noticed that he noticed what was up, he gave him a sultry smirk and pressing down on the skin that he held his hand over.

"Do you want it?"

Ash laughed breathily, reaching out and lovingly brushing away Eiji's fringe, looking straight into his eyes. 

"Give it to me, Eiji."

Eiji licked his lips at his words. He pushed his hand onto Ash's semi-hard bulge, fondling it languidly, sloppily. No matter how much Eiji tried to look and act like a professional, he still didn't have a lot of experience. But, even though he didn't know much outside of everything he and Ash had gotten up to, every single touch of his never failed to light Ash's whole body on fire. Never failed to make him fall more and more for Eiji. Never failed to make him feel so incredibly _loved_. 

" _Mmm_..." Ash groaned and gasped as Eiji pressed on his dick just a little harder, before slipping his hand inside of his underwear and effectively making Ash jerk. 

"Ash, touch me too." Eiji breathed, panting heavily. " _Please_..."

Ash didn't hesitate to dip his hand into the other's underwear, twisting his hand expertly around the his shaft. Eiji let out a weighty moan and the friction, arching his back and pressing even closer into Ash. 

"Do you - want to take this further...?" Ash managed, already out of breath from everything he was currently feeling. 

Eiji looked at him in disbelief, as if the answer was obvious, which it probably was.

"Does it really look like I do not want to keep going?"

Ash laughed heartily, _sincerely,_ at his response.

 _Well. It looked like the night wasn't going to be just sleeping and cuddling, then_.

Ash turned away to reach to their nightstand drawer, fishing up a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed them to his side, before looking at Eiji, Eiji looking at him. They shared a moment of just gazing at each other, before Eiji started to slowly inch forward with his eyes slowly closing. Ash didn't even have to think about meeting him halfway.

They crashed into a kiss, desperately clinging onto each other, Eiji's hands in his hair and Ash's arms around the other's waist. As he slipped his tongue inside of Eiji's mouth, Ash could feel his hands tugging at the shirt that he was wearing. He pulled away for a second, practically ripping it off and then they were back at it again, as if they couldn't go too long without having their faces glued to each other. 

Sloppy kissing sounds filled the room as pyjamas and comfy pants were thrown off, leaving them both in only their boxers.

They continued their ministrations from before, Eiji's hand slipping into Ash's already wet boxers and the aforementioned's hands languidly trailed down the other's back and stopping just above his tailbone, teasing at the hem of Eiji's underwear. He bucked up into Ash's hand, hoping that something would happen. When nothing did, he got slightly frustrated, pulling away from their kiss to pout at Ash.

"Come on, Ash. Don't tease."

"So _you_ can tease but I'm not allowed to?" Ash said with a smirk on his lips. Eiji blew his cheeks up, pursing his lips even more.

"Yes."

Ash smiled, nosing the top of Eiji's head.

"You're so cute."

"If you think that way of me, would you mind actually taking your fingers and doing something more _productive_ with them?" Came Eiji's snarky retort, his hips suggestively pressing into his hand. Ash groaned in an annoyed way, but the look on his face, his eyes and his vibrant smile all betrayed his tone of voice.

"Fine, fine."

Ash pushed down the piece of clothing, letting it sit on Eiji's thighs and grabbing the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it up, before prodding carefully at Eiji's entrance. 

He bit his lip, the ghost of a gasp pressing past them. Back arching, Eiji put his hands on Ash's shoulders and buried his face there. He lapped and sucked at the juncture of Ash's collarbone and hooked his leg over the other's in an attempt to get even closer.

"Are you ready?" 

Eiji nodded quickly, pushing back against his fingers in a silent plea. Ash just smiled, placing one of his hands on Eiji's back, rubbing circles on it. 

He pushed one finger in. Ash felt Eiji tense up for a few seconds, before he breathed out and relaxed again, seemingly focusing on the circles being drawn on his back. Ash nosed the top of his head as he experimentally, but carefully wriggled his finger around. After pouring more lube on both his hand and Eiji's hole, he pushed the second in, Eiji clutching his shoulders with more pressure. He was breathing harder and panting now, shifting his hips. Not bucking down and not trying to escape, just sloppily moving around. 

Ash scissored his fingers, trying to ease up the tightness, feeling the other clinging even more to him.

"You scared?"

"N-no..." Came Eiji's breathless answer from below. "I-I am just... somehow  _feeling_ it -ngh- more. It is kind of strange..."

"Should we stop?"

Eiji hit him lightly on the chest, looking up at him with exasperated eyes. "No, dummy. I never said that we should stop, I was not referring to a bad feeling when I said that. Now get those hands moving, _make me feel good_..." His voice dropped an octave at the end of the sentence, a voice that Eiji expected, and most likely knew would drive Ash absolutely wild.

And Ash did not plan to disappoint. 

And he did not plan to be slow either. He made a few quick thrusts with his fingers, before keeping them deep inside and curling them _just right_ \- and Eiji was already reeling. Ash could feel the shiver that passed through Eiji's body, a sudden moan flying past his lips. He kept scissoring, relishing in the small, breathy sounds and noises Eiji was releasing. 

Then, a sudden, flaring touch wrapped around Ash's member, Eiji hoisting himself to a higher laying position, whispering hotly, sultrily, _sweetly_ in Ash's ear.

"Please Ash..." Eiji pulled away from his fingers, looking at him straight in the eyes. He rubbed his hand over the head of Ash's, making his breath hitch. Eiji smiled at him, a smile that even a million words could never describe.

"Would you give this to me?"

Ash could feel the heated flush climbing up his face as he smiled, biting his lip. "Damn. Just a little while ago I was thinking that you really didn't know the sex game. Where'd you learn all this, huh? I'll have to take some lessons."

"I learned from the best, of course." Eiji answered, sliding his hand down Ash's chest. "A-and I... might've looked up some tips in these past days."

"Oh? Do tell."

Eiji blushed, averting his eyes. His act was shattered. "L-let's just get on with it."

Ash laughed, pressing a kiss to Eiji's lips. He changed their positions so that they were finally sitting up, and reached over to grab the condom and rolling it over his dick. He nearly, _almost_ , hissed at the friction, but didn't.

Just as he was going to ask Eiji how they were going to do it, he was already climbing into his lap.

"Woah, woah! Take it easy, don't wanna hurt yourself." Ash grabbed his shoudlers, slowing him down a bit. "You wanna ride me?"

"Mhm."

Ash laughed at Eiji's straightforward answer. He was always so different, his attitude always changing. At first, he could be so innocent, and in the next moment, you would probably be able to smell the horniness emanating from him. He could be so flimsy with decision making sometimes, but other times he was blunter than a flat rock. He always changed like that, just like a chameleon. A chameleon full of stark, beautiful colors.

Ash rubbed his finger on the underside of Eiji's chin, feeling him lean into his touch. He smiled warmly, kindly.

"Well. Come get on, if you're so eager."

"Happily."

Eiji slid himself fully into Ash's lap, leaving lingering, hot touches with his hands as he went.

"Lay." He said, pushing his hand lightly against Ash's chest, and Ash let himself easily fall down to the sheets. Eiji hummed in satisfaction as he got more comfortable, grabbing ahold of Ash's dick, rubbing it between his cleft three or four times before putting it to his entrance. Ash tried not to buck up, gripping the sheets. He was losing himself in the pleasure already, feeling as if every corner of his body, every nerve was alight with life and ecstasy. 

Eiji breathed in shakily, readying himself for the intrusion, but looking like he was pondering over something. He smiled.

"Haa... want me?"

But, _of course_ , not before teasing some more.

"AAsh... I asked you a question... do you want me?"

Ash grunted, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, yeah Eiji, I want you, so bad, I _want_ \- nn - you..." Ash trailed off, starting to mumble, not knowing on what thoughts his brain was landing on. "Ugh... please.."

Eiji smirked at him, letting go of his member and laying his body over Ash's, who was starting to lose his patience, his hard on getting more painful by the second. 

"Eiji, for the love of god--!"

" _Patient_." Eiji hushed him. How courageous. _But not the right time, god damnit_. 

"Let's do something different."

"Did you look this 'something different' up too?"

"Shush!" Eiji pouted at him again, pinching his cheeks. "Let me do this."

Ash sighed and calmed himself, pushing away his impatience and letting himself surrender to the hands of Eiji. He didn't need to ask what he was gonna do, he just knew he could trust him. 

A few moments later, Eiji settled on his body, rubbing himself on it and moaning sweetly into his ear.

In less than an instant the blond was more aware to the feelings of everything, Eiji's member on his stomach, his own dick pressing in between Eiji's bottom, the vibrations in Eiji's throat as he let out his gasps and noises, getting more and more vocal by the second. He buried his face in Ash's neck, sucking there again, biting and leaving hickeys in the wake of his mouth.

Letting his hands wander over his back, Ash shuddered.

"Mmm..." Eiji breathed, pushing his bum onto his dick and making all kinds of feelings tingle through Ash's body. "Want you to--"

Eiji trailed off, the blush on his face getting more powerful. He stuttered out a few more breathes, before gathering himself and finishing his sentence.

"- _To fill me up._.."

Ash couldn't deny the hot, white shiver that washed over him, even though Eiji's delivery was... less than professional. Ash hands twitched, realizing what Eiji was trying to do.

"Haa... dirty talk, huh? - _Nngh..._!" He hissed as Eiji brought himself down on his shaft again, still not entering, an already fucked out smile showing on his face. A part of Ash felt guilty, corrupting Eiji to this extent, but he decidedly ignored it. 

"Huhu..." He sat up again, seemingly ignoring that he was found out. He was clearly enjoying this. "C-can't wait... for you to - _ugh_ \- t-take me...!"

Ash's eyes darkened as an unknown, strange feeling took ahold of him. Burning with sensations of fiery lust and want, he didn't know if he even had control over himself anymore, swiftly grabbing ahold of Eiji's hips, lining himself up and slamming Eiji down on himself.

He earned a long, high whine, Eiji's back immediately locking into an arch and his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. He felt the jolts travelling through the other's body, waves upon waves of pleasure washing over his own, that endless heat and tightness driving him crazy. He was lost in a sea of pleasure, the only line to hold onto being Eiji.

"A-A-AAshh... ha...agh!"

Eiji's voice trembled, hands desperately gripping at Ash's chest for something to hold onto. Ash let out a shuddering breath, placing his hands on Eiji's back and closing his eyes, relishing in the feeling of the other around him. He cracked one eye open, looking at Eiji. 

"Ah - shit, Eiji, you alright?"

Reduced to stuttered out words and a writhing body, Eiji buried his face into Ash's chest. He felt something wet trickle onto it. Tears. Ash felt slight worry in the back of his head amidst all the pleasure, nagging at him. _Had he hurt him? Fuck if he did..._ He watched Eiji grip harder at his chest, and he couldn't contain his worry anymore. 

"Eiji!"

He felt a light hit to his side. "A-Ash, shut up... and... f-fuck me..."

Eiji stuttered out the swear, words more than foreign to his mouth, lifting his head and looking into Ash's eyes, his face coming into full view. His mouth was open, lips beautifully parted and his tongue on the verge of rolling out. His eyes were full of small tears, a full, pink blush covering his face and reaching all the way to his ears. 

Shutting his eyes, Ash felt his control slip away. He grabbed Eiji's ass, feeling the other sit up. Eiji started riding him in earnest, biting his lip and throwing his head back, hair falling backwards.

"Mngh... mmm!" Eiji rolled his hips, spearing himself, desperately seeking the white, blinding pleasure that was the end goal. "F-feels good Ash... feels _g-good_!"

Intense, colorful feelings and emotions took over Ash's conscience, washing over him again and again, dragging him further down, _drowning him_ \- but he didn't mind, _he didn't mind at all_. 

The sound of pants and moans became palpable in the room, hands wandering and grappling at the skin of each other, mouths sucking every surface of their bodies that they could reach. Ash was already lost, and Eiji probably was too. 

Ash mustered up his strength, pulling away from the other's moving body and admiring him. His eyes ran along Eiji's face, tracing his hooded, chocolate eyes and open mouth. The layer of sweat creating a light sheen on his body, the explosive blush of pink and red covering his cheeks and reaching his ears and neck. Hair glistening luxuriously. His chest puffing out from his arch, his buds looking more than inviting for Ash's mouth on them. He was so beautiful, Ash had to try his absolute best to convince himself that he did indeed deserve this. 

Eiji let out a guttural moan as he swerved his hips, Ash feeling his dick hit the bundle of nerves he knew made Eiji cave in. His movements stuttered, Eiji struggling to keep up his pace. Panting, Ash looked into Eiji's eyes, which were practically pleading for help. 

Ash didn't hesitate to grab the sides of his hips, bringing him up and down repeatedly. Uncoherent noises flew from Eiji's mouth, Ash reaching up to capture it in his, swallowing down his moans. He felt the other's hands curl into his hair, pressing even closer to his body, letting his lower body loose.

Eiji pulled away from the kiss for air, hugging Ash's head desperately. He whined into the air. "Ash... harde-r, faster, do it more - ha-ah - _m-more_... nh - _nnnmh_!"

Ash  his lips to Eiji's chest, sucking on his nippes and biting at his skin. Eiji buried his face in Ash's hair, gripping at his back and letting out a long, full moan. Tangling himself further into Ash's body, Eiji smoothed his shaking hands up his back and caressed his neck, prompting Ash to glance up at him.

"A-Ash... I'm - _aaa_!" Eiji interrupted himself, eyes screwing shut, his long eyelashes tickling his skin and brows furrowing. "...Close!"

" _Gh_ \- me too...!

Ash pressed his hands further into the hips underneath them, speeding up his pace and rendering Eiji completely senseless, feeling himself fall into the same pit as well. He grunted loudly, the bar of pleasure climbing higher and higher, almost filled to the brim. He felt his grip slip more and more, and after a few moments, Ash was gone.

Time around him just seemed to slow down, the sound and noises fading to a gentle blubber in his ears and his sight becoming blurry as he brought Eiji down on him. In his hazd, he heard the other let out a loud moan, could feel his body spasming and the hot liquid splattering onto his torso, but he was already too out of focus. Ecstasy and pleasure took ahold of Ash, sweeping him away into the great abyss.

A thousand different emotions crossed Ash as he hugged Eiji tightly, clawing at his back for something to hold onto. 

Ash felt a moan he couldn't hear rumbling out of his throat as he came, pleasure exploding in him like hot white stars.

He dimly registered himself falling forward. Eiji caught him in his arms, like he always does, squeezing him tight, bringing Ash back from his temporary disconnection. 

Ash gasped out a breath like he'd never breathed before, burying his face into the other's neck. 

"Eiji..." 

As he was catching his breath, he felt Eiji's hand in his hair, gently petting it. Ash smiled, pulling away from his neck and looking up at Eiji, who was looking down at him with glittering and kind, albeit now tired eyes. There were no words needed to be spoken. They both inched closer to each other, falling into a gentle, slow kiss.

Ash grabbed Eiji softly, pulling him off. They both made a noise, falling onto each other in exhaustion. Ash felt Eiji's come mix on their torsos, but he didn't have the energy to care. 

Eiji though, didn't have the same train of thought. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder blade. 

"Ash..." He whined. "We need to clean ourselves. And you need that condom off."

They still laid like that for a few minutes, both of them almost too spent to make any moves, before Eiji tried with him again. Ash grunted as he tiredly sat up, reaching for some tissues.

"No! What are you doing?" Eiji fiercely hissed. "Tissues are not sufficient, we need to shower! And take the condom off!"

Ash groaned in protest, but let himself get taken away by a determined but sluggish Eiji, brought to the shower and somehow laid into the bathtub. 

As Ash was bathed and showered by Eiji he felt himself drift off. 

"Eiji?"

"Mhm?"

"Let's snuggle after this..."

"Are you really that starved?" Eiji said, his voice thick with apparent sleepiness, but a smile made it onto his face. He ruffled Ash's hair. "Of course we can."

Ash nodded sloppily, a lazy smile making it's way onto his face as the lukewarm water ran down his face. Everyday, he was falling harder and harder for a Eiji. He didn't know if he could even get up anymore. 

But, it was fine. 

Because right now, Ash was the happiest in the world, simply falling harder, but in the good way.

_The best way._


End file.
